


Whalebone, Leather, and Lace

by flibbertygigget



Series: The Other 51 [6]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Feminization, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:52:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6288850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flibbertygigget/pseuds/flibbertygigget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Burr, who was always so careful and in control, was undone by the sight of Hamilton in a corset and panties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whalebone, Leather, and Lace

**Author's Note:**

> I mention Hamilton in a corset ONE TIME...

It had taken him almost half an hour to get into his outfit, but finally he was ready. The corset pressed in on his lungs and the black lace panties made his cock ache from the stimulation, but when Burr found him laid out on the bed like a present it was worth it.

"Hamilton," Burr breathed, pupils already blown. He ran his fingertips down the lacing at the front of the corset, and Hamilton arched into the touch. Burr's breath shuddered, and Hamilton reveled in it. Burr, who was always so careful and in control, was undone by the sight of him in a corset and panties. 

"What will you do to me, Aaron Burr, sir?" Hamilton said, simpering slightly, just enough to make his lips look girlish. Burr ran a hand through his hair, and then he pulled, hard. Hamilton moaned.

"That depends. Do you want me to fuck your mouth or your ass?" God, how could Burr make something so dirty sound so smooth and classy?

"Whatever you want, sir," Hamilton said. Burr's hands were at his waist, almost large enough to fit all the way around with the corset.

"Or perhaps," Burr said, eyeing the lace panties, "I should torture you. Perhaps I'll rut against you until you almost come dry, but never let you over the edge until I've painted your chest with my come. Perhaps I'll pull that corset tighter each time you moan until you can't catch enough breath to make a sound. Perhaps," his fingers slipped beneath the band of the panties, rubbing the lace across Hamilton's cock slowly, "perhaps I'll tie you here and leave you like this for days, free to keep you hard and wanting for hours before allowing you to come or to slowly fuck you until you can't remember what it was like not to be full of me." Burr gently kissed his collarbone, and Hamilton shivered.

"Anything," he said raggedy. "Anything, just- please, Burr-" Burr got up from the bed and slipped off his suit jacket. Then he undid his tie and used it to tie Hamilton's arms to the headboard, tugging it to make sure that the knots would hold. Burr trailed his fingers lightly over Hamilton's cock before stripping down, until he was there, naked, already hard, with hands again at Hamilton's waist. 

"Lucky for you, I can't last long enough to take my time." Burr kissed Hamilton, biting at his lips hard enough to draw a few trickles of blood. "Now, are you ready to suck me off?" Hamilton nodded, and Burr shifted so that he was straddling Hamilton's chest. He cradled the back of his head for a moment, almost gentle, and then he roughly brought Hamilton's lips to his cock.

Hamilton wrapped his lips around Burr's dick, swirling his tongue around the head and over the slit. Burr's hands tightened in his hair, using the strands like reins to guide Hamilton down the length. The cock was thrust in his mouth again and again, both of them breathing together in a harsh rhythm. Hamilton did his best to make it good, to lick and swallow, but when Burr's thrusts grew more erratic and he neared completion he suddenly pulled away. Hamilton whined at the loss, but then Burr flipped him over. He pushed aside the lacy panties, rubbing torturously against Hamilton's cock in the process.

"Oh,  _good_ girl," he murmured when he saw how Hamilton had prepared himself and put in a butt plug to make sure that he didn't have to be stretched out again. "Should I fuck you right now, like a dog?" Hamilton struggled to his knees.

"Please, sir," he gasped. It was too much, all too much. Burr popped out the plug and out his cock in its place, pressing at his entrance, filling him slowly. One hand was at his waist and the other was at his cock, drawing the lace up and down with each long thrust. Hamilton almost cried at the sheer magnitude of sensation, the lace at his oversensative cock, the beautiful burn of Burr in his ass, the gasping breaths that were stopped by the unforgiving laces of his corset.

"You're so perfect," Burr said as he grabbed the corset's laces as an anchor. "God, one look at you under me is enough to keep me hard for hours."

"More-"

"What is it, darling?" Hamilton's cheeks were wet now.

"More- I need- I need-" Burr's hand at his cock and cock in his ass sped up, and Hamilton gasped. With a few more thrusts burr spilled into him. After a moment Burr turned him over again. Hamilton looked at him pleadingly, cock full and hard and almost painful.

"So perfect," Burr growled. A few more swipes of the lace and Hamilton was gone, come spurting over his own chest, back arching. Burr kissed him softly when he was done. "You're always so perfect for me."


End file.
